


【宜七】Forever Young

by Gummybear423059



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200120--
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan





	【宜七】Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> 200120  
> \--

崔榮宰喜歡唱歌。

還特別喜歡在段宜恩面前唱歌。

每當他又沉浸在夜色或為了消化心中環繞的沉悶而開口唱歌，段宜恩總是會緩緩閉上眼睛把他唱的歌聽到最後，再緩緩睜開眼給他一個微笑，跟他說唱得真好，不愧是我們的主唱。

這樣的反應，其實並沒有什麼特別，卻讓崔榮宰感覺像是被打賞了世界上最好、最貴的寶石，不能更滿足了，只不過，人總有貪心的時候。

再多一點，如果能再多一點就好了，那份溫柔和溫暖都只能是我的那就更好了。

自從7人不再同居以後，每逢見面先問候的不是對方，而是自己和對方養的狗狗，這難道不像是和平分手後仍時常見面寒暄的戀人嗎？崔榮宰每次想到就覺得想笑，然後就沒忍住的說了出來。

「欸Mark哥，你不覺得我們很像離婚後偶爾約出來聊自己小孩的父母嗎？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」崔榮宰一邊喝著咖啡邊對坐在自己對面的段宜恩說，滑著手機相簿一張張coco的照片，很是開心。

「哈哈，對啊，不過差不多也該讓milo跟coco見個面了吧。」其實答應了粉絲們自己和崔榮宰要一起開狗狗們的直播很久了，但總是對不到兩個人都可以的時間，段宜恩看著SNS上詢問與狗寶貝們的直播何時會開的私訊，心裡有一點愧疚，畢竟是好久之前就說好的事情。

「喔！好啊，今天……現在就可以開，那要去哥家裡還是我家裡？」

「就我家吧，你來的時候coco可以順便散步。」

一句話就決定了在段宜恩家讓孩子們進行第一次接觸，兩人馬上各自回家準備，崔榮宰一到家就先吸了幾口coco，每隻狗狗身上的味道都不太一樣，他思考著待會如何偷偷吸milo幾口又不會讓coco吃醋，邊把不知為何跑到自己枕頭上的三顆飼料拿起來問coco怎麼老愛在床上吃飯。

幫coco套上牽繩，在出門的前一刻，大腦突然拋出一句不合時宜的話，嘴角上升的幅度變小，隨後搖搖頭以示否定，在大腦繼續擾亂思緒前，踏出去見他的第一步。

段宜恩大致收拾好milo四散在各處的玩具，躺在客廳沙發一邊哼著歌邊等著崔榮宰的到來，雖然有點擔心coco的強勢跟佔有慾會不會讓他們兩個打起來，為了預防這樣的事情發生，在隨手可得的距離放了coco跟milo都會喜歡的零食，當作緊急時刻能用來平撫狗狗們情緒的道具。

自從崔榮宰搬去跟自己的哥哥住以後，段宜恩都維持著一個禮拜至少會去三到四次的頻率前往他家拜訪，說是為了見coco來的，總說是太想念coco了才來的，但除了好騙的崔榮宰以外根本沒人相信，畢竟段宜恩看著崔榮宰的眼神像流淌著蜜。

崔榮宰一進門就像回老家一樣自在，反正他們之間也不需要顧及形象，coco很快便察覺到milo的氣味，皺起眉間表情有些兇狠。

「嗚嗚……汪！」明明是客人卻像自己才是這間房子的主人一樣對著milo叫了一聲。

但milo卻絲毫沒有受到威脅或感到害怕的樣子，milo興奮的在coco跟崔榮宰周圍跳來跳去，不管coco有多兇，milo就像隻剛喝完排骨湯的兔子，段宜恩跟崔榮宰都看呆了，相視一笑準備開直播。

「大家好～好久沒開vlive了，大家都過得好嗎？」

「今天帶coco來Mark哥家玩了～coco一進來看到milo就變超兇的哈哈哈哈。」

兩人各抱一隻狗坐在地板上與粉絲閒聊，想起平常與狗狗們之間的趣事話匣子就打得很開，講了三十分鐘滴水未進，喉嚨乾燥使崔榮宰開始講沒幾個字就咳嗽，段宜恩立刻放下milo起身走到廚房拿出冰箱裡的罐裝可樂，興起了惡作劇的念頭。

喝碳酸飲料之前當然要先搖一搖囉，嘿嘿。

「coco呀，呀不行，不要咬milo的尾巴啦，milo你沒事……唉唷，啊痛痛痛不要踩……」

milo被放下後coco立即掙脫崔榮宰的懷抱，打算跟milo來一場激戰，贏的人……不，贏的狗才有資格獲得所有的愛。

但milo並沒有什麼勝負欲，milo只想冒險，崔榮宰的肩膀看上去像一座很好爬的山，他奮力一跳，將小小的手放在崔榮宰的頭上，感覺自己成為了萬獸之王。

「Mark哥救救我……」聊天室只有一大片的ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ，安慰崔榮宰的人一個都沒有，段宜恩看到崔榮宰被狗狗們摧殘的狼狽模樣不禁大笑起來。

「榮宰呀辛苦了，你休息一下，先喝這個吧。」段宜恩將milo抱下來的同時，摸了摸崔榮宰的頭，然後將他偷偷在廚房搖了大概116次的可樂遞給了他。

「果然是我們Mark哥，每次都這麼體貼嗚嗚嗚……」邊假哭邊沒有半點懷疑的接過可樂，下一秒ーー

「啊啊啊啊啊啊西八！！阿C……」崔榮宰被泉湧的可樂噴得滿身都是，看向笑倒在地的段宜恩一臉怨恨，這種得邊顧孩子邊做直播的時候居然還有心思開這種玩笑？

段宜恩手上不知何時已經拿好了浴巾，正要走過去幫忙擦的時候，被coco搶來的玩具絆了一下，就這樣跌下身呈現一個快要整個人壓在崔榮宰身上的姿勢，剛好只有兩個人的頭是出鏡的，粉絲們看不見兩人的頭部，再加上兩人都突然安靜了，腦內不禁充滿了粉紅色的聯想，留言飆得很快，但時間卻仿佛過得很慢。

時間慢下來的瞬間，段宜恩的視線落在崔榮宰乾燥而有些破皮的唇，拿起方才灑了一半還剩一半的可樂喝了一口，接著用自己的嘴將對方的嘴唇連同喉嚨一起給予了滋潤。

不知道為什麼，他就是覺得這個動作不需要得到他的同意，也沒有耐心等他同意。

崔榮宰的大腦像是出了BUG的遊戲不能正常運轉，嗯？這哥剛剛是在對我做什麼？我瘋了嗎？他瘋了嗎？我是哪裡？這是誰啊？

瞥見亂成一團的聊天室，段宜恩扶著崔榮宰起身，想著讓他保持著衣服濕透的狀態有可能會感冒。

「大家～不要擔心，我們都沒受傷喔！只不過榮宰整個都濕了所以我得帶他去浴室清乾淨了。」

「哥你不要省略主詞啦，這樣聽起來怪怪的……」

不該省略的關鍵字被省略了，聊天室又大亂起來，不斷刷著瘋了瘋了我聽了什麼。

「那今天的直播就先開到這邊囉～掰掰～」段宜恩快速抱起milo和coco打完招呼，關掉直播把崔榮宰帶去浴室，沒等崔榮宰反應過來就脫去了所有衣物，見崔榮宰還呆著就順手幫著脫了衣服，本來他應該會一邊叫著幹嘛全脫掉了還幫他脫衣服，但現在反常的不這麼做了，其實，這哥要做什麼都沒關係了。

躁動的心臟鼓勵他正視自己的貪慾。

他想起了幾年前宿舍停電，他和段宜恩就一起在浴室摸黑洗了四個小時的澡，當時只是覺得動不動就會不小心碰到對方怪尷尬的，還因為一時衝動而互相幫忙解決了生理上的問題，也並不覺得有什麼，但現在不同了，對比當時，現在的他對段宜恩多了太多情感和慾望了。

可段宜恩在這方面卻呆得像直接跳過新手教學就開始進行遊戲，所以連一開始要找哪個NPC都不知道的菜鳥冒險家一樣，見他單純只是想趕快洗好澡出去，沒有要特別幹什麼的意思，讓崔榮宰有點惱火，真心不小心就溜出口了。

「哥這樣跟不負責任的渣男有什麼兩樣？難道只有我喜歡哥嗎？」

段宜恩皺起眉頭，眼前的人怎麼會講出這麼可愛的話呢，在浴室被告白還真是人生第一次呢。

「我昨天去IKEA買了新床，趕快洗好澡才能一起試啊。」

「喔……不會早點講喔。」

**

崔榮宰睜開眼睛，看著段宜恩沉睡的臉，覺得長久以來的渴望得到了救贖，他的貪慾得到了解放，再也沒有什麼好擔心的了。

昨天出門前，他的大腦對他這麼問ーー

**嘿，你現在甚至都不確定他有沒有女朋友，就這樣過去跟他獨處，要是不小心發現他另有心上人可是會玻璃心碎滿地的喔。**

嗯，太好了，至少現在我能確定他的心是屬於我的。

崔榮宰閉上眼睛，想到他們的歌裡他最喜歡的一段，是段宜恩唱的。

他試著模仿著唱了出來。

**就那樣再更靠近我一些吧**

**要和我一起感受這美好的夜晚嗎**

**Hey Shawty**

**I wanna be with you**

**Forever Young.**


End file.
